The Moment Spirit (Film)
The Moment Spirit is a first Moment Spirit Franchise film of the Original trilogy, written by Krista Ulrich. This event takes place on June 8, 2019. Plot The story begins with the movement of the waves in Lake Erie. The van is on Cedar Point Causeway, which means it is going to Cedar Point. Then, the van parks right in the area 28B. The seven people were in this van. The first person to leave the van is a woman with pigtails named Krista. Then, the next person to get off is a long-haired man named Tim. Then, it is a woman with headband on and having a long hair who is named Alexia. Then, it is another woman with medium hair named Riley. Then, it is a woman with shorter hair named Charlene. The woman with ponytail that was driving is named Lop. A man with shorter hair is named Sid. The band calls themselves The Moment Spirit. They grab the pass before leaving their vehicle alone. Then, they went to Jeanne, who is the bus driver to their fans with special needs. Right before that, Rhonda and Satoshi came in late. They all started out by then. Ty, Kendra, Flint, Sam, and Keiko went to Krista, Caleb, Lilith, Leigh-Anne, and Tammi went to Tim, Noah, Renee, Ben, and Amanda went to Alexia, Anthony, Jennifer, and Ji-Hun went to Rhonda, Belinda, Pam, Violet, and Kathleen went to Riley, Natasha and Sophie went to Lop, John, James, Scarlett, and Mike went to Charlene, and Bruno and Zoey went to Sid. Later, the band meets up with TP-TH-7, with the members being Tsukiko, Tomiko, and Yuri. They brought their whole gang with them to the park for the day. Later, the band went into the park. While going through metal detectives, TP-TH-7 members and their gang are in the scene, talking about one of their idols being a vampire (for an example: since Tsukiko's idol is a vampire). They were trying to figure that out. After entering the park, the Moment Spirit went in the Guest Services to get their special access pass before going to the first ride. The bad guys break into the park by illegally trespassing Cedar Point's property without the use of metal detectives. These guys are known as Reeves Strong. The members are Ronald, Landon, George, Michael, and Jessica. The band hides in Corkscrew's station, since the roller coaster is closed for the investigation, because it was struck by lightning when it breaks down sooner. The Moment Spirit begins with Millennium Force. During that part, Valerina told Abby the story about her life. During that time, Hoshi is operating at the station. While the band is riding with 5B, 3A, 2A, and TP-TH-7 members, the quarter of the train don't have hands up in the air, three guys are afraid, and two guys are falling asleep. They rode the entire ride, but ended up being stuck on the last part of the ride by trying to return back to the station, but couldn't do it right away, due to guest illness. One man passes gas for a long time, and threatens Tsukiko's idol in the middle of it. Valerina kicks the man out. Then, the band went to Valravn. Before the band hop on their ride, Rhonda and Satoshi's evil counterpart Thomas gets zapped by some other person. The single rider joins the band by riding a roller coaster with them. During the ride, people were screaming behind the band as the train reaches the top, and stop before the drop. The single rider who is riding with the band is not enjoying the ride. The band went to GateKeeper next. Krista mentions Lilith the Wicked Witch. The workers got the band to ride sooner, so they can head back to the next ride on time. During the ride, one rider is screaming like a girl. One of the park guests notices the band passing through the front gate on the ride. After that, the band rode Steel Vengeance next. Before the ride, Reeves Strong members notice that the Moment Spirit is not going the right direction. Then, Tim finds out that the line is long. While the band gets their pass signed, Reeves Strong members found out that they arrived at that roller coaster completely. They would not hide nearby Millennium Force until two abandoned kittens, Roxy and Kaede, are out. Two guys mentioned both kittens, and decided to be around that roller coaster until someone find the kittens. During the ride, two guys who prefer Mean Streak more often are not fond of that ride. Every single upside-down parts, they scream like a girl. After the ride, Tsukiko's idol is threatened by going out in the sun. The Moment Spirit went to lunch at Corral nearby the front park. While in line, Krista's ringtone went off, and stops the call-back. Ty recorded the pun that were made by the vendors. They met up with their friends Miles, George, Lilah, and Leisha, and even Brittany. Rhonda and Satoshi also meet up with the band. With much of their annoyance, Thomas came by, and make fun of the Moment Spirit members with his nicknames. First, he offered Tim the peanut butter and jelly sandwich, which Tim is allergic to, which makes Rhonda and Satoshi leave. Then, he calls Ty the name "Centaure" (which means "Centaur" in French), causing Ty to faint. Then, Ty had his first centaur nightmare. It makes Thomas run away after a failure to turn Ty into a centaur for Elroy, who has roommates being Jamie, Martin, and Danika. Reeves Strong stops by, and Krista destroyed the band tracker that Ronald invented, leaving them into million pieces. Then, Chief Milton arrives at Cedar Point, and offers the mission to the Moment Spirit crew to get rid of all the bad guys prior to the band performance. During that time, Ronald invented the henchmen tracker to track down the other bad guys while the police is around. The band went to Raptor, and rode the roller coaster. Prior to that, while Oscar, Shirley, and Adam are hiding nearby, the rider soaked Adam up with a water that came from a cup (which went to the garbage). During the ride, two guys are not even enjoying the ride, due to inversions. After the ride, 2B and 2D fight together. After the fight, 2D went and sat down on the nearby benches, and were apprehended by Chief Milton. Then, the band went to Rougarou next. Reeves Strong saw the Moment Spirit not going the right direction again. Morris and Zach are hiding nearby the roller coaster. During the beginning of the ride, it stops in the middle of a lift chain, because Sid accidentally forgot to place his phone back in the Moment Spirit bag. As the ride continues on, the two guys from previous ride do not enjoy it, due to inversions. After the ride, 2A and 2C fight together. After the fight, 2C guys were tumbled down and hit the fence nearby the mist, and were apprehended by Chief Milton. The band hits Wicked Twister next. Before that, Reeves Strong notice that the Moment Spirit isn't going the right away again. Before the ride, Krista dialed Valerina's number and talked to her about what happened to the first five bad guys. Clara and Gene are hiding there. Then, during the ride, one is not enjoying the ride, including nearly nauseous. After the ride, 3A and 3C fight together. After the fight, 3C roommates hit each other head-on-head, and were apprehended by Chief Milton. When Reeves Strong is still inside of the Corkscrew station, they all start falling asleep. The band went to maXair, and rode the ride with all the groups that attend to Cedar Point. Later, the band went on Power Tower, and rode it with 5B roommates. Charlene spots Corkscrew's station, where the bad guys hide. The next ride is Top Thrill Dragster. That's also the area where Jeffery and Tarron hide. Just before the ride, the single rider, who is the biggest fan of the Moment Spirit, decided to ride with Alexia, who was already a single rider, while everyone else in line have groups of family, friends, or couples to ride with. The crowd of people were sitting in the bleachers, cheering for the band. The band makes a successful reach to the top during the ride. One rider in the back seat wanted a rollback. After the ride, 4B and 4D fight together. After the fight, 4D guys fell right down from the top of the bleachers, after going on every step of them, and were apprehended by Chief Milton. The band went to Magnum XL-200. During that, Reeves Strong members woke up from their nap, and realize that they forgot about the Moment Spirit. Valery and Elise were hiding nearby that roller coaster. During the ride, there are two guys in the back row that aren't even enjoying the ride, because they were freaked out. After the ride, 3B and 3D fight together as girl fight. After the fight, 3D girls ended up landing right in front of the photo station, and were apprehended by Chief Milton. The band went on the next following flat rides: Witches' Wheel, Monster, and Skyhawk. No bad guys were hidden nearby those rides. The band went on Maverick next. They went on the train with a family of a father, a teenage daughter, and a younger son. The mother isn't riding it, due to carrying a male infant. Though, Andy and Leroy are hiding nearby that ride. During the ride, the boy is scared of that ride, while the father is comforting him. Reeves Strong members hide themselves in the bins so they won't be caught by the inspector. Back at Maverick, the two guys in the back row of the first train did not enjoy the ride. After the ride, 4A and 4C fight together in western style. After the fight, 4C guys ended up dropping into the water, and were apprehended by Chief Milton. The band rode Millennium Force again, because of the puking incident that have happened in the morning. Reeves Strong members were suppose to hide there, but they can't be, because of cats, though they appear from the bins after the inspector leaves. At Millennium Force, after the ride, Krista spots two abandoned kittens, and picks both of them up. Before the band leaves the park, Krista talks with the janitor about the kittens, while Brittany fights Owen in the background. After the fight, Owen gets punched in the face, and was apprehended by Chief Milton. The band went back home, and called Kelly for the pet care. Then, Lop adopted a new puppy named Rufus. After the puppy and the rescued kittens were introduced, the band stayed in the house, and using computers right before Kelly gets there. They were having memorial times with Mean Streak, their former favorites. Also, they remembered their old member Nick. As soon as Kelly arrives with everything the pets need, the band members went back on the road again. On the causeway, Randy had Barron and Gilles with him to get rid of the Moment Spirit members at the amusement park. At first, these guys were using their phone messages to make fun of their counterparts. Then, they ran out of gas immediately, and they were apprehended by Chief Milton. The Moment Spirit pass by the scene. Then, Jeanne disguises as the girlfriend of Pueblo, who is named Brenda. After that, Pueblo gets apprehended by Chief Milton after he was hit in the face by the door that Jeanne closed. The band entered the park again. After that, Miles and his gang begin fighting against Gilbert, whose pants keep on falling off at instant. After that fight, Gilbert was thrown into the garbage, and gets apprehended by Chief Milton. Later, the band went to Lakeside Express by having pizza and breadsticks for dinner. They were wandering if all video game staffs are vampires, but since there is still one, there was nothing they can do about it. Though, they found out they accidentally cured that vamprism for only half an hour. After dinner, the band headed towards the arcade building. 5B and TP-TH-7 members are inside of this building. That's where Gabin, Georges, and Lou also hide. During the scene, Krista finds the new Dance Dance Revolution game, and Reeves Strong now hides in the arcade building. The band wanted Ronald to have a dance-off against Krista. Three songs were danced, and they are the hit favorites of Yuri's, Tomiko's, and Tsukiko's. While Ronald talks something bad about the idols, Krista makes the perfect scores over the game. After the band leaves the arcade building, TP-TH-7 fight WJ-IJ-5 together. After the fight, they put them on the ground, and on top of each other, and were apprehended by Chief Milton. Krista watches the first unexpected video after the fight was over. The band went to GateKeeper next, and splits into five different groups there. It is the ride where Will and Natalia hide. The band enjoys the ride all the way through. After the ride, 5A and 5C fight together. After the fight, 5C hit the nearby tree, and were apprehended by Chief Milton. The band went to Valravn next, but before that, Eddie and Dallas John had their fights, and Eddie was apprehended by Chief Milton. Then, they split into four groups this time. The band enjoys the ride all the way through. After the ride, Satoshi and Rhonda fight against Thomas, who calls them their annoying nicknames. After the fight, Thomas sat right on the throne seat of the ride, which he is apprehended by Chief Milton. The band went to Steel Vengeance, and that's the area where Elroy, Jamie, Martin, and Danika hide. Though, they decided to split up into four groups again. The band enjoys the ride all the way through. There, the Moment Spirit members were the final riders of the day. After the ride, 5B and 5D fight together. After the fight, 5D get thrown to the nearby train station, including Elroy being bitten by Ty, and the four bad guys were apprehended by Chief Milton. The band went to Millennium Force, and that's the area where Ronald, Landon, George, Michael, and Jessica are hiding nearby. Before the ride, Krista watched another video that makes Ty to throw up. The group splits up into three, due to larger amount of capacity. The band enjoys the ride all the way through. After the ride, the Moment Spirit and Reeves Strong fight together. After the fight, Reeves Strong members ended up being in pain, including Ronald's nozzle spot kick by Krista, and those five guys were apprehended by Chief Milton. After that, the chief handed the Moment Spirit the reward for getting rid of the bad guys. After that, the Moment Spirit is all finished riding roller coasters and taking bad guys out of the park, and have their first performance at Luminosity Stage. The band performed their entire album of Blood. In the post-credit scene, the Moment Spirit stop by Millennium Force to see Valerina and Abby, and they both left for the night. The Moment Spirit also decided to leave, and head back home, so they can settle the next day again. Characters New Characters (Protagonists) * Krista Ulrich * Tim Tsukuda * Alexia Upton * Riley Tomnumber * Charlene Henry * Lop Carol * Sid Winter * Ty Pennington * Kendra Blood * Flint McCollough * Sam Mysterina * Keiko Hamada * Tsukiko Uchida * Tomiko Kai * Yuri Moto * Caleb Jones * Lilith Jones * Leigh-Anne Lexington * Tammi Allen * Noah Roberts * Renee Thomas * Ben Badley * Amanda Travis * Anthony Baxter * Jennifer Alexson * Ji-Hun Chung * Belinda Smith * Pam Lucas * Violet Moore * Kathleen Kisaki * Natasha Nicksburg * Sophie Pashmaker * John White * James William * Scarlett Seabrooke * Mike Sumimoto * Bruno Ryan * Zoey Megdalina * Rhonda Warren * Satoshi Nakamura * Brittany Myers * Miles Clayton * Lilah Turner * George Hutson * Leisha Steele * Dallas John Davids * Jeanne Armstrong * Nellie Milton * Valerina Nocturna * Abby Sims * Hoshi Sasaki * Kelly McGinnis * Roxy Ulrich * Kaede Ulrich * Rufus Carol New Characters (Antagonists) * Ronald Reeves * Landon Andrews * George Bannister * Michael Book * Jessica Yates-Reeves * Elroy Savidge * Jamie Snelling * Martin Hughes * Danika Sinclair * Gabin Royer * Georges Roux * Lou Moreau * Will Clarkson * Natalia South * Jeffery Monday * Tarron Erwin * Andy Howles * Leroy Gibbs * Valery Ashton * Elise Hillis * Clara Rainchild * Gene McAllister * Oscar Michaels * Shirley Huffenstand * Adam Broeker * Morris Stewart * Zach Pretson * Thomas Whickery * Owen Parcey * Gilbert Earwind * Eddie McLeak * Pueblo Malo * Randy Hunter * Barron Farquhar * Gilles Brodeur Cameo Characters * Haruka Sato * Makoto Suzuki * Megumi Yamazaki * Kasumi Miyamoto * Tsubasa Abe * Ayumi Kimura * Mizuki Matsumoto * Rin Oshiro * Rena Sakura * Emi Kobayashi * Katsuro Takahashi * Sherri Mills * Emma Blood * Regina Rockwell * Bob Charleston * Gail Johnson Characters in Flashback * Vladimir Nocturna * Martina Nocturna Mentioned Characters * Lilith Jenkins * Nick Miller * Victoria Urban * Keely Livingston * Red Nocturna * Kamira Nocturna * Brenda Foster (Jeanne Armstrong's disguise) Settings New Settings * Cedar Point * The Moment Spirit's House Settings in Flashback * The Nocturna Home Mentioned Settings * Six Flags Great Adventure * Reeves Strong's House Trivia * This has ever been the first time that Tsukiko Uchida's idol is a vampire. ** He instantly becomes a vampire again after becoming a human before the Moment Spirit went to the arcade. He becomes a human again after the band's third Millennium Force ride, and Reeves Strong's defeat. * This is the first time Ty Pennington throws up over violent videos. * This is the first time that Ty Pennington had a centaur nightmare. ** This is the first time the death of the protagonist characters were in the dream or a nightmare. The Moment Spirit members were dead after the destruction. * Krista's ringtone is heard in this. * This is the first time the Moment Spirit had performances. * TP-TH-7's gang had minor appearances, which makes them cameo characters. * Not going through the metal detectives before entering the park can lead Reeves Strong crew to get arrested at earlier point. Though, they kept hiding, and ended up getting arrested by Chief Milton in the climax. * According to the book, it shows the information about the large supernatural populations within the world. ** The largest supernatural population for vampires, werewolves, witches, and miscellaneous are in United States. This country's known to have that many supernaturals. ** The largest supernatural populations for vampires, and miscellaneous are in Japan. ** The largest supernatural populations for werewolves and witches are in France. *** Werewolf in France is a perfection within Cedar Point's 2015 roller coaster Rougarou, which was the one that the main protagonists got stuck in, due to Sid's phone being with him. ** The other largest vampire populations are in Italy, Germany, and Finland. The other largest werewolf populations are in China. The other largest miscellaneous populations are in South Korea. The other largest witch populations are in Spain, Canada, and United Kingdom. *** United Kingdom has more witches or wizards, resembling Harry Potter franchise by JK Rowling. * This is the first time the Moment Spirit's fights with Reeves Strong had involved with nozzle spot kicks. * This is first The Moment Spirit movie that Krista Ulrich damaged a villain's invention. Category:The Moment Spirit Movies Category:Original Trilogy Movies